Quincy
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Takdir, Quincy dan Shinigami mengejar hollow yang sama, membasmi musuh yang sama. Pada dasarnya, tak ada yang dapat melawan kodrat mereka. Ishida PoV, alur kelinci. Untuk meramaikan BVF 2 tema bulan April : Hysteria Preamble. Mind to RnR?


_Summary : Takdir, Quincy dan Shinigami mengejar hollow yang sama, membasmi musuh yang sama. Pada dasarnya, tak ada yang dapat melawan kodrat mereka._

_Disclaimer : Tite Kubo – My Favorite Author_

_Warning : Alur kelinci (lompat-lompat)_

_Fiksi untuk meramaikan BVF tema April : __Hysteria Preamble_

_Q.U.I.N.C.Y_

_I am a Quincy_

_I hate Shinigami_

_SCENE 1._

Malam ini aku akan 'berburu' lagi.

Aku gunakan seragam kebangsaanku—yang telah kurombak sedikit dengan keahlian menjahit yang kumiliki. Warna putihnya yang dominan dengan sentuhan warna indigo berupa garis-garis di bagian kerah dan pinggang, dengan model jubah mini selengan di bagian atasnya; kuharap ini membuat mereka tercengang.

Semua telah siap. Kalung—tapi tidak kukenakan di leher—salib yang menjadi senjata utamaku sudah kugantungkan di pergelangan tangan kanan. Kini benda itu tampak seperti gelang. Sepatu putih dengan bahan kain— ini juga seragam kebangsaan—telah kukenakan.

Aku melangkah dengan pasti. Mengunci rumah, dan meninggalkan kuncinya di bawah pot berisikan bunga adenium. Itu kebiasaanku bila berpergian malam-malam seperti ini. Aku tak biasa membawa kunci seberat 0,325 kg. Barang itu bisa merusak bahan kantong bajuku, bahkan membuatnya jadi bolong. Dan, meski tak keberatan untuk menambalnya, akan lebih baik jika itu tidak terjadi, kan?

Aku sekarang sudah benar-benar meninggalkan rumah itu—beserta kuncinya—dan kini tengah mencari keberadaan _reiatsu_ buruanku.

#

Kini aku berada di atas sebuah gedung perkantoran. Angin malam benar-benar terasa dari sini. Untuk orang yang sudah terbiasa sepertiku, ini bukan masalah.

Aku menelusuri setiap sudut kota dengan mataku. Sebelah barat, di sana gedung sekolahku berada. Sebelah selatan, berjajar ruko-ruko juga pasar tradisional yang sudah sangat sepi. Wajar, ini sudah jam satu. Kecuali untuk akhir pekan, biasanya akan ada pasar malam jam segini.

Aku memutar kepalaku seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sebelah utara, paling sunyi. Beberapa hollow kecil—ah sepertinya nanti saja—tercium keberadaannya dari sini. Kini—yang sedari tadi mengusikku—arah timur, _shinigami_.

Aku melompati atap-atap bangunan. Berusaha mendekat, tapi tetap dengan kesunyian malam yang mendominasi. Tentu lompatanku bukan lompatan para kucing garong yang bagaimanapun akan menggaduh. Aku sendiri belum menamai teknik melompat ini, yang pastinya tidak akan menciptakan getaran suara.

Kini aku sudah sangat dekat. Aku berhenti di gedung perkantoran lainnya. Gedung ini sedikit lebih tinggi dari gedung pertama dimana aku berdiri tadi.

Orang itu—atau harus kusebut '_shinigami_ itu'—bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, dan temannya dengan _reiatsu_ _shinigami_ yang sedikit berbeda dangan yang dimiliki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki. Aku jelas mengenal mereka. Mereka memang sudah menjadi targetku malam ini.

_I wanna show you something good!_

#

Lima belas menit aku menunggu mereka 'berburu'. Tapi, sampai saat ini, mereka masih di sana, tampak mengomel pada pria gendut. Dan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, sekarang dua orang _shinigami_ itu malah saling mengomel. Sampai bunyi bel—err, semacamnya—mengagetkan mereka.

Oh, mereka tampak panik. Mungkin mereka mau berburu sekarang, karena, ya, aku juga merasakan mangsa empuk mendekat ke arah sini.

Mereka berlari ke arah utara—meninggalkan pria gendut tadi. Dan aku tidak tinggal diam. _Action_-ku tidak lagi hanya menunggu mereka—hah, untuk apa tadi aku menunggu mereka?—melainkan berlari mendahului mereka. Aku harus pastikan, mereka belum menyentuh 'mangsa' itu terlebih dahulu.

Tap.

Aku mendarat dengan sempurna. Ujung kaki kananku benar-benar dapat menyeimbangkan berat badanku. Aku bangga untuk kemampuanku yang satu ini—padahal belum kulatih.

Aku berbalik badan menghadap mereka. Mereka berhenti melangkah.

"Kalian sekarang kompak mengejar sesuatu? Ah, _hollow_ maksudku. Padahal sebelumnya pertengkaran antar teman," aku membuka pertemuan ini dengan salam yang, ... tidak ramah.

"Kurosaki-_kun_, Kuchiki-_san,_" kali ini nama mereka kusebut. Dan tahu apa reaksi mereka? Tampang bodoh _shinigami_.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kurosaki pada teman perempuannya itu. Mungkin dia berpikir aku juga seorang _shinigami_. Menyebalkan mengira-ngira seperti itu!

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi...," perempuan itu menjawab pertanyaan Si Rambut Oranye. Dan jelas sekali jawaban yang terucap dari bibir tipisnya tepat sesuai dengan tebakanku. Tapi, untuk kelanjutan perkataannya, ah, mungkin dia akan kembali mengira-ngira.

Aku memperhatikan gerak bibir perempuan itu untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Mungkin dia pendeta! Ya, maksudku pakaiannya seperti pakaian pendeta."

Aku tercengang dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jelas sekali ini bukan pakaian pendeta. Apa _shinigami_ sebodoh itu sampai-sampai mengira ini baju pendeta? Apa dia belum pernah melihat baju pendeta, dan menyimpulkan demikian. Ah, maksudku, tidak semua baju jubah putih itu baju pendeta, kan?

"Aku bukan pendeta," kataku dengan tenang. Aku masih tenang untuk taraf ini.

"Jadi, siapa dia? Dari mana dia tahu nama kita?"

Sungguh, aku jengkel dengan Rambut Oranye itu. Dia itu laki-laki dan bisa menanyakan langsung pertanyaan barusan padaku. Bukan malah bertanya pada temannya—yang juga tak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku jelas tahu kalian. Domisili kita kan sama. Tapi, kalau kalian tak tahu siapa aku, itu juga tidak aneh," jawabku. Kini mereka diam—mungkin belum mengerti maksud rangkaian kata yang kuucap.

"Kalian dapat mengenal roh, bukan?" Aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada _reiatsu_ _hollow_ yang semakin mendekat. Dan lihat, mereka memutar leher mereka, dari sisi kanan ke kiri.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Alat itu baru bersuara sekarang. Pendeteksi hollow, kan? Ternyata aku lebih baik dibanding teknologi para _shinigami_—karena aku tahu keberadaan hollow itu lebih dulu.

"Di sana!" Aku menunjuk sisi barat. "Satu ekor, sedang berburu juga, dia terbang, tujuh kilometer dari sini," dengan segala kemampuan yang kumiliki, keberi gambaran mangsa itu.

Mereka tercengang.

"Iya, benar. Hollow itu di sana!" Kuchiki Rukia, ia mengiyakan pernyataanku barusan sambil memperhatikan alat yang ia bawa yang sudah menunjukan sinar merah pendeteksi.

Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku ke samping, membiarkan liontin salib di pergelangan tanganku menggantung. Aku sudah siapkan kata-kataku, "Kalian menyebut diri kalian _shinigami_? Kemampuan kalian hanya sebatas level bawah."

Aku menarik keluar senjataku—Ginrei Kojaku—dan dengan kuda-kuda terbaikku, kulesatkan sebuah panah tepat mengarah ke arah barat dimana hollow itu berada.

Cyuuust!

Mereka memandang ke arah dimana sinar panahan itu masih terlihat. Dan seketika, _reiatsu _sang _hollow_ tak terdeteksi.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kurosaki, akhirnya ia menanyakan hal itu **langsung **padaku. Dan dengan kebanggaan hati aku menjawab, "Uryu Ishida, _Quincy_."

"Dan, aku ... benci _shinigami_," tambahku.

"Dapatkah kau dengar itu, Kurosaki? Aku membencimu," sekali lagi aku memperkuat pernyataanku akan jati diri seorang _quincy_, seorang Uryu Ishida. Dan, mereka tampak berpikir—memutar kembali ingatan mereka akan sosok diriku.

#

_SCENE 2._

Aku telah berdiri di depan rumah sederhanaku. Aku mengambil kunci di balik daun adenium tua. Masih ada ternyata, setelah lebih dari dua minggu aku tinggalkan—ke tempat para _shinigami_, Soul Society.

Kondisi rumah tidak memburuk—itu sudah kuperkirakan. Tidak ada sampah yang membusuk, tidak ada cucian piring kotor yang tertinggal, tidak ada sisa makanan yang telah basi; semua memang telah kubereskan sebelum keberangkatanku ke Soul Society.

Sekarang aku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang untuk satu malam ini.

Ranjang empuk dengan seprai putih, dimana sekarang aku berbaring. Aku telah melepaskan kacamata yang telah dua minggu penuh kukenakan di Soul Society—kuletakkan di meja belajarku. Biasanya, kacamata ini kulepas di saat menjelang tidur. Tapi, bayangkan saja, di tempat para _shinigami_ itu, seakan tak ada malam menunggu.

Aku ingat, di sana saat aku dan yang lain menjadi buronan, Aku dan Inoue bersembunyi di ruang gubuk, membagi waktu untuk saling meronda. Bagaimana pun aku tak bisa tidur dengan pulas di sana. Bukan masalah kondisi ruangan gubuk itu yang tidak nyaman, tapi aku tak mungkin bisa membiarkan Inoue berjaga sendirian. Jadi, saat itu aku hanya pura-pura terlelap.

Kini aku merenungi kejadian tiap kejadian yang telah terjadi—khususnya pertempuran dengan shingami, dan aku ... membela Ichigo dalam perang itu. Entah apa yang membuatku terlibat dalam insiden itu. Sekali lagi, aku mencari satu jawaban yang bisa dijadikan alasan logis.

Dulu, _quincy_ memang memiliki hubungan kerja yang baik dengan para _shinigami_, mereka sama-sama saling membantu membasmi _hollow_. Tapi, itu tak berlaku pada diriku—itulah yang kukira. Kematian kakek akibat kecerobohan _shinigami-shinigami_ itu kukira adalah alasan yang cukup kuat untuk mengambil keputusan demikian.

Sudah kukatakan pada Ichigo, "Apa kau sudah benar-benar lupa, Kurosaki? Kau adalah _shinigami_ dan aku seorang _quincy_. Ketika kita bertemu lagi, kita akan bertemu layaknya musuh."

Aku memang tidak jujur pada diriku sendiri. Tapi kesan pertama saat bertemu dengan mereka, memaksaku untuk bersikap demikian. Kurasa mereka tahu yang sebenarnya tentang maksudku tadi.

#

Coba lihat apa yang sedang aku kerjakan? Aku sedang menjahit, menjahit di dalam kamarku sendiri. Tidak aneh memang, tapi lihat lagi apa yang sedang kujahit; boneka hidup. Kon, boneka konpaku ini sudah dalam keadaan tak berbentuk. Kurosaki Ichigo menitipkannya padaku untuk kukerjakan dengan sedemikian rupa.

Aku tidak keberatan untuk melakukan hal itu—aku bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Tapi yang kupikirkan, ah, maksudku, kami sekarang semakin dekat; aku, Ichigo, Inoue, dan Chad. Tak usah tanya reaksi teman-teman sekelas, jangankan mereka, aku pun heran. Bukankah aku telah katakan pada Ichigo, "Aku benci _shinigami_," dan mengenai insiden itu, "Ketika kita bertemu lagi, kita akan bertemu layaknya musuh."

Ichigo seakan melupakan kata-kataku. Dan pertempuran bersama di Soul Society seakan menghapus kesan pertama kali kita jumpa.

Sret-sret-sret.

Nah, lihat apa yang telah kulakukan pada boneka ini? Sudah lebih baik. Dua kepang bunga kelopak lima di sisi kiri dan sisi kanan, rumbaian sekitar kepalanya, dan tidak lupa dengan simbol quincy di balik kepalanya. "Sempurna," kataku.

Plak!

Boneka itu bergerak—bukan sekedar bergerak maksudku, tapi dia memukulku dengan tangannya yang empuk.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan sempurna? Apa seleramu seburuk ini?"

Sekarang boneka itu malah mengomel. Nalarku masih berusaha memaklumi kondisiku sekarang—berbicara dengan makhluk tanpa pita suara.

"Kembalikan wajah tampanku!" Nalarku berusaha mengartikan perkataannya yang barusan, lagi. Jadi, aku baru tahu dia ini jantan?

Sret-sret-sret.

"Oke, tidak ada komplain." Boneka itu berjalan di atas meja sambil mengaca pada cermin bulat. Tampaknya ia sudah puas dengan permak yang kedua.

"Pulanglah, aku tak bisa mengantarmu," kataku. Aku memang tak berniat berkunjung ke rumah Ichigo, meski hanya di depan rumahnya saja. Harga diriku sebagai seorang _quincy_ tak boleh aku pertaruhkan untuk hal yang satu ini.

#

_SCENE 3._

Jelas sekali terpancar emosi kekhawatiran dari wajah Inoue. Ia tampak gusar dan terus memandang ke atas, dimana Ichigo sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa dan harga dirinya di hadapan _arrancar_ nomor empat, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Ishida-_kun_, ... "

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Segala resiko akan kutanggung, asalkan dia benar-benar bisa merasa lebih baik. "Naiklah, Inoue."

Aku mengeluarkan sisa reiatsu-ku membentuk lempengan yang kemudian menjadi tumpuan aku dan Inoue untuk ke atas. Ya, aku tahu ini hebat. Aku menyadari—kalau aku dapat menggunakan teknik ini—sejak berada di jalan garganta. Seandainya teknik ini kupelajari sejak awal, aku bisa menggunakannya saat pertarungan.

"Wh...,"

"Inoue, kau ke-na-pa?" Ternyata aku terlambat menyadari luapan _reiatsu_ yang berada di atas sana. Kami sudah setengah jalan, dan rasanya saat kami semakin naik, seperti sedang melawan arus _reiatsu_ yang sangat kuat.

"Kau mau me-lan-jutkan-nya?" Inoue hanya mengangguk. Getaran pada kakinya dapat kurasakan. Dia melipat kedua tangannya bersandar pada dadanya. Gelagat ketakutan melingkupi Inoue. Tapi, apa yang bisa kubuat sekarang? Kakiku pun bergetar.

#

Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Inoue dilukai oleh _arrancar_ itu. Aku harus melakukan penyerangan. Dari balik punggungnya, aku sudah siap melepaskan panahanku.

Syuut!

Meleset, eh, bukan meleset. Sayap hitam itu menghempaskan anak panahku. Mustahil. _Lightregen_ terakhirku dengan sangat mudah dihempaskannya. Satu kali lagi, satu kali tembakan kecil, Inoue kau harus kabur.

Syuut!

"Inoue lari!" teriakku dengan sekuat tenaga. Resiko, itu yang sekarang berada dihadapanku, sosok Ulquiorra Sciffer.

"Kau, bukankah seorang _quincy_. Tidak heran kalau sekarang kau berdiri dengan tak sempurna. Bergetarlah terus, selagi kau bisa!" _Arrancar_ itu menunjukkan kemarahannya. Seketika, ia hilang dari hadapanku.

Sheet.

Darah merah muncrat menodai baju putihku. Tak hanya itu, kulit wajahku juga dapat merasakan hangatnya cairan merah ini. Rasanya belum sakit, tapi perlahan saat mataku mendapati potongan lengan kiriku sudah tergelempar di permukaan, perih itu mulai menjalar.

"Aaaah!" teriakku.

Sekarang aku sudah tergeletak. Darah terus mengalir. Satu cipratan darah yang mengenai lensa kacamataku membayangiku akan kematian. Aku benar-benar takut. Tak kusangka sebelumnya, orang sepertiku ternyata masih dapat merasakan ketakuatan ini.

Tapi, setidaknya Inoue sudah melarikan diri. Masih ada kemungkinan dia akan selamat.

"Ishida-_kun_!"

Oh, tidak, Inoue. Kenapa kau kembali. Bisakah kuartikan ini baik, bahwa kau masih hidup. Sepertinya tidak, _reiatsu arrancar_ itu masih terasa. Aku masih memiliki alasan untuk khawatir, kecuali kalau Ichigo bangkit dari kematiannya.

Tanganmu menyentuhku, sesaat dapat kurasakan _reiatsu_ hangatmu melingkupiku. Samar-samar, rambut oranyemu tergambar di otakku, dengan tangisan air mata, itu.

"Bertahanlah, Ishida-_kun_! Bertahanlah!"

E.N.D.

A/N : Bagaimana? Masuk ke tema nggak? Zzz...

Ada tiga scene, tapi pusatnya scene satu. Dimana pertemuan mereka menjadi awal yang tidak sama dengan perjalanan mereka. #argumen.

Sudah diusahakan melakukan yang terbaik, tapi tetap saja belum maksimal, kan?

Tapi, yasudahlah. Review minna?


End file.
